Sergeant Major Kent
by Gotham-Pixie
Summary: In a world where heroes are outlawed, SM. Kent has to hide what he is, and who he used to be. He is a man unlike any other, and is looked up to by many, but how will people react when they find out that he was once super-boy?
1. Prologue

**Description: in a world where heroes are outlawed, SM. Kent has to hide what he is, and who he used to be. He is a man unlike any other, and is looked up to by many, but how will people react when they find out that he was once super-boy?**

**Warning: Language... That's all I've got for now, but I'll add more as we progress.**

**A disclaimer: I do not own young justice, justice league, or batman characters.**

* * *

Once, the justice league was a welcome group for the people of earth, but no longer.

Once, heroes were looked up to, but now people try to forget them.

Once, the league protected earth, but now they will be arrested if found using their powers.

Thirteen years ago the league was a group of individuals who wanted to protect the people of earth, the people welcomed them, but it all changed twelve years ago, when a hero went rogue. Hotshot was a young league member who could control lightning and fire, someone you didn't want to piss off. He was a father of two young girls who were killed a week before he went rogue. His five and six year old girls were playing in their yard when they wound up in the middle of the road, where they were ran over by a reckless driver. Who later turned out to be the German ambassador. Hotshot was angry that the man got away with it because he was an ambassador, so he killed the man, shot him right through the heart with a lightning bolt. Hotshot killed himself right after he killed his daughter's murderer, but he also killed half the trust the world had in their heroes.

The other half of that trust was destroyed when another league member turned out to be a child molester with the ability to erase all memories the molested child would have about their attacker. After he was found out, all trust was lost, and all heroes were ordered to retire and stop using their abilities unless they wished to be arrested and placed in a special government facility where they would live out their days where they couldn't harm any normal person.

The league was forced to disband and the members go their separate ways. The original seven, young justice, and the most remember-able of the league members stayed on earth to continue to live there lives as humans, among those they once protected. Some of the league members just disappeared, never to be heard again, even by those they once fought beside. But most of the members relocated to a new world, where they would be welcomed by the people to live among people who wouldn't condemn them for what they were or what they could do, and all of these members were helped to relocate by the one and only Batman. But EVERY member of the league kept their cums, they were always on their person so that they could reunite if they were ever needed, as they had all promised they would during the last league meeting, early on the day the league was disbanded.

The only place, and people, unaffected was Gotham and her people. Gotham has always feared, but loved, Batman and his clan so they were unaffected with this change. Batman and his clan were still as welcome and loved as ever. However, no other heroes were welcome in Gotham's perimeters.

Every member had their own way of dealing with what had happened, but one member stood out, one who gave them all hope. This member didn't give up helping others, he joined the army, quickly rose through the ranks, and earned the respect and love of almost the entire world. Because of this one man every member of the former league would make sure to be by a TV on Wednesday's, the day when their former comrade would speak to the entire world and give them hope for the future. This man acted as a sort of spokesperson for the Army, telling the people what was going on and giving them hope for the lives of the men and women that fight for them, everyone loves this man. A man who was once known to them as Superboy, but to the world, he is now known as...

Sergeant Major Conner Kent.


	2. Rant

**Description: in a world where heroes are outlawed, SM. Kent has to hide what he is, and who he used to be. He is a man unlike any other, and is looked up to by many, but how will people react when they find out that he was once super-boy?**

**Warning: Language... That's all I've got for now, but I'll add more as we progress.**

**A disclaimer: I do not own young justice, justice league, or batman characters.**

* * *

In Star City a man and his wife settle on their living room couch to listen to the weekly press conference with Sergeant Major Kent, a man many call the heart of the army. The man's wife smiling softly to herself as he settled down to watch the young man she's considered her son for years.

In Metropolis the Daily Profit stopped all operations as all televisions were switched to channel six to catch the conference with the Sergeant Major they have all come to love.

In Central City a red head finished popping some corn before sitting to listen to the Sergeant Majors conference. The before mentioned red head has known the Sergeant Major since they were kids, and loved the work done by the man he considered his brother.

In Gotham the bat-clan settled down around a large screen to listen to the weekly conference about the young man that gave them all hope in a world where they had little left. The head of the family viewed the young man as an adopted son, one who he helped train. While everyone else in the family viewed the Sergeant Major as a brother and protector, they all loved the hope they found in his speeches. Even if their clan was the only one unaffected by the laws passed about the involvement of heroes in everyday life.

All over the world almost every family, company, and individual were settling down near a screen of some sort to view the conference of the young man who gave them all hope of a better future.

* * *

All around the world rooms went silent as the conference began, starting with the Sergeant Major walking out of a tent looking like he wasn't sure about something.

"Good morning everyone." Kent said with a smile, before his smile faded and his face turned serious. "I know that usually I just let the reporters ask me questions and then answer questions any of you lovely people call in, but I'd like to try something different today. I'm going to talk and I want you to just listen for today, I've already talked to the station and they've agreed to allow me as much time as I need for this conference, so I can still take questions at the end. However, for now I would appreciate it if you would all just listen."

"In order for you to understand my little rant today, you must first know a little about myself. My parents were enemies in High-school, they hated one another. However, during prom night they both got drunk and you all know what happens when two kids get drunk on prom night. Anyways, I was conceived and than later placed in foster care because neither of my parents wanted to go through the trouble of raising me, because of this I've always had little trust in family, a trust that grew when I joined the Army because I finally had people I could trust to have my back." The Sergeant Major paused here for a moment. "Why is this important? Because as the years have passed and I've spent more and more time around my comrades I've heard story after story about loved ones back at home that await the return of one of my comrades. I've fought beside these men and women for ten years, and they have become my family, they've shown me that it's alright to love and trust another. But now, I am once more questioning the integrity of trust."

Kent paused once more as he looked around at the men and women standing around the stage. He took a deep breath before speaking directly to the crowd around him.

"How many of you had a Grandparent or Great-grandparent in the army?" More than three quarters of those present raised their hands, including half of the reporters present for the conference.

"How many of you had a parent in the army?" Once more three quarters of those present raised their hand to show they had a parent in the army.

"Now, final question, how many of you have a brother, sister, or cousin currently in the army?" Unsurprisingly, almost everyone present now raised their hand. Conner now looked directly into the camera recording the conference today and addressed the people.

"I'm usually a rather shy person, ask any body, so I often try not think about the fact that most of the world is currently watching and listening to me. But today, I want most of the world to be watching and listening to my rant. If you're watching this I want you to think about someone you love, or loved, that was, or currently is, in the army. Now, I want you to continue to think of this person as I talk." Kent paused and took a deep breath. "As I said earlier, the men and women around me have become a family to me, and because of this I often find myself offering them comfort in times of disquiet. I found myself trying to comfort a brother when he came to me for advise on a letter he had received. I consoled this man as best I could before asking him if I could read the letter he received to all of you, he gave me his consent but for privacy's sake I will change all names involved."

* * *

_Dear John,_

_I hope you're doing well and that I did not have to say this in a letter, for this is something I wish I could be telling you in person. As I am writing this letter to you, my heart is slowly breaking from the pain I know this will cause you, but I know that I must cause you this brief pain in order to spare you a never ending one._

_I can still remember the day you proposed to me, the day you asked me for my hand. Your eyes were bright and beautiful, your posture hesitant and unsure, and your heart full of love. I wish that we still lived in these days, where but a simple kiss could make the world melt away. But you aren't hear anymore John, and I can't put up with the distance anymore. I'm sorry to have to share this with you John, but I have to tell you the truth, for both our sake's. I've cheated on you John, and I'm not proud of it. But it's shown me that I don't have to wait around for you to return. I've found a man John, he's amazing and I've come to love him. I wish I could wait for your return, but it's been three years, and I can't wait around forever. I've enclosed divorce papers that just need your signature, as soon as I get them back we'll be married. I understand if you don't sign them John, but I prey that you still love me enough to want me to be happy.  
_

_Please send me back the picture I sent to you, as I believe that it would be easier for the both of us if we rid ourselves from all memories of the other. _

_I hope you one day find your own true love, never again yours_

_Jane._

* * *

Everyone was silent as he finished reading the letter and as the cameraman moved the camera around to show all the people standing around the stage. Many of the men looked like they couldn't decide whether to punch someone, or go comport their brother. Were as most of the women looked like they wanted to punch the woman that dared harm their brother in such an unemotional way.

"I know you all probably have a lot of questions. However, please let me continue my rant for a moment more." Kent began speaking once more after allowing fora moment of silence for their brothers pain and current misfortune.

"I want you to continue to think about your loved one in the army. Ten years ago we lost trust in the Justice League, the group of heroes who saved our world time and time again. Now, are we losing hope in our army? Though this is the first time anyone in my unit has come to me with one of these letters, I've received calls from all over the world from men and women looking for advice on how to react to one of these 'Dear John' letters. Are we truly losing faith? do you believe that we no longer need our army? I want you to answer these two questions to yourself for a moment, and see if this is how you truly feel."

For a moment, all was quiet as all head were bowed to think of the questions asked by the Sergeant Major.

"If you're sitting at home watching this, than you probably feel as if you have no place, or say, in the army. However, this couldn't be further from the truth. We need your support and love in order to fight this never ending fight. The men and women in the army fight in order to protect our loved ones, and if we have no one to fight for we give up. You, are the people that we fight for, that we risk our lives for. If you have ever been in the army you know how it feels to have no one writing to you, so you should know how important it is to write to those currently in the army. We need your support, your love, and your understanding."

Kent paused once more before continuing in a more calm and relaxed manner. "There is an easy solution to this problem. If you are the parent, grandparent, or great-grandparent of someone in the army, then write to them and tell them how proud of them and that you support them. If you are the wife or husband of a soldier than send them a letter of your love and tell them you still await their return. If you're a son or daughter of a soldier than send them your love, support and wish for their safe return, same if you are a grandchild of one of our brave men and women. No matter who you are you can help support these wonderful men and women who risk their lives everyday to protect you, so there is no reason why you shouldn't help out. We can't fight unless we have your support and love, because we would have no reason TO fight if we had no one waiting back home for us. Now, please take five minutes of silence to think about what I've said and then I will answer any questions you have."

* * *

In Star City the young couple still sat on their couch as the man held his crying wife. The Sergeant Majors speech had greatly affected the former Black Canary as most of her family had died in the war. Kent's speech had made the pride and trust they both had in Conner grow as it showed just how much he truly had come to care about the men and women he fought with.

In Metropolis a man at the Daily Planet sighed softly to himself, wondering how he had allowed himself to lose such an amazing young man as a son.

In Central City the red head smiled softly to himself as a blonde, pregnant woman came from the other room to cry into her husbands arms about the speech their little brother had just given.

In Gotham City the bat-clan all smiled softly to themselves as they remembered exactly why they had taken Conner under their wing and raised him as one of them. His speech today had reminded them all just how big a part Conner was in all their lives, and how different they all would be if they hadn't been influenced by this amazing young man.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think.**


	3. End of Conference

**_Description: In a world where heroes are outlawed, Sm. Kent had to hide what he is, and who he used to be. He is a man unlike any other, and is looked up to by many, but how will people react when they find that he was once super-boy?_**

**_Warning: Language_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, justice league, or batman characters._**

* * *

**Third person's P_O_V:**

The entire room was silent as everyone waited for the first caller while thinking on what the Sergeant Major just said. Everyone was lost in thought, wondering if they had truly let down their families and made them feel as if they were all alone, like no one cared that they were risking their lives for them. While everyone was thinking on his words, trying to come up with a response for the young man that made them all think, a reporter decided to take matters into his own hands. Back as the base the reporter raised a hand to signal he had a question, and Kent waved for him to ask.

_(A/N: Conner doesn't like people always saying Sergeant Major Kent, so he has them all call him either Major, or Major Kent.)_

"Have you ever received a dear john letter?" The reporters question seemed to make the base go even quieter, and caused people to quickly quiet any talking neighbors. The question also seemed to catch the Major off guard, as he seemed to stiffen and he gained this far away look: As if remembering something from long ago.

"Yes, I have received a dear john letter of my own." The Major's voice was really soft now, and it looked as if he was trying to decide whether to leave it at that or tell us the story. Finally, the Major looked out at the men and women around him, and gave a small smile. "I guess it would be unfair of me to tell you my companions tale while withholding my own. Very well, but for my family back home, this will be the first time you actually heard of what happened, so don't kill her."

**The Major's P.O.V**

_" I was fifteen when I met her, and boy did I think she was perfect. She had the perfect body, wonderful sense of humor, and what I thought was an amazing personality. It took me almost three months for me to finally ask her out, and man was I surprised when she said yes. After that first date, it seemed like everything was perfect, and so we continued to date for three years. I eventually proposed and everything was going great. Right up until my eighteenth birthday, when I joined the army._

_At first, everything was fine. We would send letters back and forth, telling each other what was going on and that we missed them. But eventually, I got a Dear John letter. It was the day before I had to decide weather I was staying on or going home, right after my basic ended. I was talking to some friends of mine about our girls, and how we couldn't wait to see them, when I was handed the letter. Now the guys and me were close, we always read our letters together so we could all bask together in the warmth of a woman's love. Looking back, I'm glad they were with me._

_As soon as I opened the letter I knew something was dreadfully wrong, all I wanted to do was burn it. Sure, the letter looked like any other, but the words were ones all soldiers feared. I'd received a Dear John letter. My friends noticed my posture, and knew something was wrong. Only one had the guts to do anything. my friend yanked the letter form my cold fingers and began to read over it, finally deciding to read it out load so the others would understand._

Dear Conner,

I know a part of my heart will always be yours, as you were my first true love. However, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep pretending that you completely hold my heart. Shortly after you left I would catch myself looking at other guys, or commenting on how cute you would look with some other girl. This, among other things, made me realize that I've never truly loved you as anything more than a brother.

I wish I wasn't tell you this over letter, but I knew I couldn't wait for you to return, because the minute I saw the pain in your eyes I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I've included my engagement ring in this letter Conner, and I hope that someday you find someone more deserving of it than I was.

God, I wish that was the hardest thing I had to tell you, but there is one thing that is even harder. I've fallen in love with Lagan (A/N I know that's not how you spell his name) and the two of us are going to be getting married at Christmas. I know that it will be hard for you to know that I'm marrying your cousin but I really love him Conner, and I know you would want me to be happy. Just as I want you to be happy in life!

I also must ask that you send me back all pictures you have of me please, as Lagan doesn't want another man to have a picture of me, even if you are his cousin.

Your soon to be sister-in-law

M.

_After my friend was done reading it, all of my friend turned to me and asked me what I wanted to do. They all looked confused when I calmly stood up and picked up the box where I kept all her letter. Walking outside with my friends behind me, I walked through the middle of the base to where we had the stations for signing up for more years of service. I paid no attention to those around me as I dumped the entire letterbox in the fire before signing up and continuing on my way to find that picture._

_This, this is where I went a little over board. I gathers the pictures of the girl friends and wife's of all the men in my barracks and sent them all to her with a note saying 'I forgot which one you are, could you pick out your picture and send me the rest back? Thanks.'_

_That was the first, and only, Dear John letter I have ever received._

* * *

Everything was silent for a while after my story, and I found myself wondering if there would even be any more questions. That is, until the same reporter raised his hand again. I had this odd feeling I wasn't going to like answering his question, but I gestured for him to ask it anyways.

"What did you mean when you told your family not to do anything to her? And I thought you were an orphan?" And I was right; I really don't want to answer these questions. Surprisingly enough, at that very moment a helicopter appeared over the base, heading towards the landing strip behind me. I think everyone is confused as they see a huge smile appear on my face as I see who's getting out of said helicopter. This black haired, blue-eyed angel made his way towards the platform and I helped him up just in time for him to grab me in a big hug. Then he turned towards the camera.

"Allow me to answer those questions. He told us all not to do anything to her because we had believed that they had both agreed to break up, and that she hadn't started dating Lagan until almost a year after the breakup. Although personally, no one in our family liked hearing that Lagan was marrying Conner's ex. Now then, as for your second question, Conner is my brother in everything but blood, and I'm pretty sure we made a blood pact at one time of another. Conner might have started out as an orphan, but he now finds himself with about seven brothers and two sisters who we are all very protective over. Not to mention his three dads, four moms, and countless aunts and uncles. Conner might have been an orphan, but he has a huge family now."

By the end of his little speech I was trying not to laugh at the looks no the reporters faces. Only Dick would be able to leave reporters completely speechless. I was just about to make a comment to remind them of why we are actually here when one of the stations directors pointed to his watch and then held up two fingers. Him tell me I had only two minutes left made me speechless, it meant we had already been here for about two hours, wow!

"Well, I was just informed that we are out of time. I apologize for not getting around to talking about the state of our army, but as I usually end up saying the same thing every week anyways, you know how it is." I flashed them a big smile before turning to look directly into the camera. "I want everyone at home to think about what I've said, send letters to your loved ones in the army so they know you haven't forgotten them. Oh, and kids, I know that your mom and dads would love to get pictures from their babies back at home. I will bid you all a good day, and will see you all again in a weeks time."

With those final words I swung an arm around Dick and the two of us left the stage and headed into the mess hall, where our entire base would be eating lunch. It had became a tradition for everyone on the base, except the reporters who weren't invited, to eat lunch together right after the conference every Wednesday. We would all just share stories and memories, and within ten minutes we would often find this room filled with laughter.

As I got my food I looked over at my brother, silently asking him why he was really here. Boy did my heart stop when he gestured towards his old young justice COM and mouthed 'later'. With a resigned sigh I nodded my head and went to find a stop to sit, knowing this was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long, but thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
